Looking For Gin A Leafgreen Nuzlocke
by silvernoctis
Summary: Gin is not your typical hero, not of any story. Specially one where dictators, terrorists and being on the brink of war is right around the corner. Gin may start off his journey not knowing what it is he is looking for, but towards the end. He realizes one thing, he must first find himself. So join Gin, through the good and the bad as he finds out who he really is.
1. Rules and Characters

Nuzlocke Challenge

A Nuzlocke Challenge is a set of rules intended to create a higher level of difficulty while playing the Pokémon games. Many challengers feel that the rules also serve the purpose of encouraging the use of Pokémon the player would not normally choose, and promoting closer bonds with the player's Pokémon. The rules are not an in-game function, but are self-imposed on the part of the player, and thus subject to variation. Below are the rules for this Nuzlocke Challenge:

Any Pokémon that faints is considered dead, and must be boxed in R.I.P

You may only catch the first Pokémon encountered in each area, and none else. If the first Pokémon encountered faints or flees, there are no second chances. A side rule to ban duplicate captures is granted.

You may not use any TM's until you have gone past the victory road and are about to battle the elite four. HM's are an exception since they are needed for travel. No more than two HM moves per Pokémon.

You may not buy any healing items, however you may use healing items that are found. Revives may be sold to purchase healing items (Revive is good for 12 healing items, Max Revive is good for 24)

No held items may be used until after you have gone past the victory road and are about to battle the elite four.

* * *

**Main Character**

Name: Gin

Home town: Lavender Town

Age: 16

Bio: Gin is a laid back and lazy person who is good at strategy but would rather nap under a tree or on a bench instead of traveling around training Pokémon. Not your typical hero of any story.

**Self proclaimed rival**

Name: Dei

Home town: Viridian City

Age: 16 in a half

Bio: eh…he is insane. Best to ignore him really…don't ever turn your back on him though…or his Pokémon…in fact just run if you see him.


	2. prologue

Prologue

_What a wonderful world. It truly is. Beautiful skies, people going day by day, living side by side with Pokémon. Using them for things such as building, to learning. From helping the old and sickly, to the things that help the day go by. However there are those who are granted permission to become trainers. Some start off younger than others, depending on their tests. Yeah, I know. Back in the good ol' days you could start at the age of twelve and go off on an adventure. This was before the War of Regions and the Battle of Titans. But ever since the Four, a test had to be set up. At the lovely age of six, you go to school. You learn your ABC's, how to speak correctly and so forth. At the age of twelve you can either take a Pokémon placement test. To determine if you are trust worthy enough to be given a Pokémon, or if you have to go learn more about them. Or even if you are not suited at all to be a trainer. Since in the Challenge, it is life or death…And not wanting a weak minded person to suffer a death and become "broken", they ensure only certain ones may go on adventures. Well anyways, you also have the choice to not take the test and go on to learn basic things of everyday life._

_Well, I wasn't any of those options. I was given the test at the age of twelve and fell asleep while taking the computer test. Resulting in a zero. I even fell asleep on the participation test, where you have mock battles with highly trained Pokémon that know how to control their attacks. Took four years for them to finally give me the trainer card. I had to take a special test, one that was taken whenever I was awake and given to me by Mr. Pokémon. This was a challenge itself, that stupid old man…. I love to nap. Especially outside. So peaceful, and him with that flute. Well anyways. Another thing that is different from the old days, your test determines what kind of starter you may have. Most trainers are not trusted with the triangle. The triangle is the three starts made famous by Red. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. They are of course the strongest starters for Kanto. This is why trainers with them are considered "worthy" of the challenge and are handed out by the world known professor of Pokémon. The man who sent Red and Blue out into the world as trainers; Professor Oak in Pallet Town. As it just so happens, I was accepted to be "worthy" and it is a hassle. I'm from Lavender town, a small town known for its cemetery and Mr. Pokémon school of Pokémon. That is it. So traveling is a wonder, and a hassle. Like right now. A Snorlax is sleeping in front of the train and they are finding someone with a poke-flute to wake it. Hence why I am able to take the time to tell you all this. Pallet Town is still many days away, even by train. So I might as well get in as many naps as I can. Since once my adventure starts, I doubt I'll be able to sleep much._

_Oh, that is right. You don't' even know who I am. I am Gin Noctis. Well, I hope you enjoy my story. You may be wondering who the Four are. Also about the war and battle. Well that will be covered later on. Don't want to ruin it. But it's worthwhile. The train is starting to move. Wait, never mind. The Snorlax is running after the dump truck filled with apples. Now the train is moving and I am going to go nap. Though I'll say this; a group of people can sit and do nothing but repeat history, while it takes the courage and voice of one person to change the world._


	3. Oak of a Time!

Oak of a Time!

_A day like no other. Well. Not really. Sorry. Didn't mean to give you false information. It was a bit random though. In a nut shell, got a Pokémon today. I also got a stalker. And not the good kind either. He. Is. Insane. Completely off his rocker. If rocks could have brains, they would be more sane then him…I apologize to rock Pokémon. I'm sure you have lovely brains. Well anyways. Don't take my word for it. You'll see for yourself…_

A sunny day. Not too cloudy, but not too bright either. Almost perfect, if not for the hustle and bustle of the train station. Letting out a long sigh, a silver haired boy around sixteen of age walked out into the day light after fighting the crowd. He wanted to nap so desperately and all the benches were filled with lazy people sitting down. _Bastards. _Gin thought bitterly as he walked towards the information center. Looked like he would have to do actual work. He walked up to the booth where a short bald guy looked at him with dark circle glasses. He talked briskly and told Gin to head south to Pallet Town if he wanted to talk to Professor Oak "Not that a great man like him would see a stupid runt like you" he added as Gin turned to leave. Grumbling and getting annoyed, Gin walked towards the road heading south. Lucky it was a nice day out. Otherwise it would have been a crappy long walk. Instead of a just a long walk. He adjusted his single strap backpack that went diagonally across his chest and on his back. It wasn't the latest fashion statement, but it worked for him. Solid black, which he liked. He wore carpenter pants with a chain connected to his wallet in his right back pocket. Fingerless boxing gloves and a simple white t-shirt with a black pokeball on the chest dripping like wet paint. Black tennis shoes for comfort while walking. Nothing else. Nothing fancy. He hated fancy. He wanted to be comfy. Not fancy.

While walking towards the route, Gin saw a poke-mart near the edge of town at the bottom of a cliff. It looked more like a house then a mart, but who was Gin to judge it? He also saw a bunch of houses. Like a basic village. Nothing too large, and nothing too small. Well other than the haunting looking building on top of the cliff, that bore the symbol of the gym leader, as well giant statue of a dragon on both sides of the door. Which was what marked an official gym. The statues would list how many others have defeated the particular gym leader. Before the war, gym leaders used to govern cities and other aspects. But after the war, gym leaders and the Four agreed that the league should be separate from state. Much like schools and religion. This worked to help keep the amount of power hungry mongrels that could become tyrants to a minimum. Gym leaders could help or give suggestions, but they held no power or official say. Helped with the peace so far. Once in a while a rogue would appear, but the Four were still around and they took care of it.

Gin looked and saw a sign that pointed south with the word Pallet Town, written on it. He sighed and saw it said "30 miles to Pallet Town" Gin stared at the sign for what seemed ages. A 30 mile hike was not in his agenda. Ever. That was like…allot. If he had a bike, he could cut the time it would take in half. But he didn't. He looked over at a bench near the poke-center and walked over to it. Lying down on his side, Gin promptly fell asleep. It was a good thirty minutes or so before Gin felt a sharp tap on his face. First once, then a dozen rapid times. Then once. Gin grumbled as he opened his eyes and rub his face where it was just abused. He then flinched as a loud voice yelled at him "ARE YOU ALRIGHT SONNY BOI?" Gin shook his head, the yelling hurt his ears as he looked at the source. A kid around his age, tall and thin like a toothpick. A stupid grin on his face and stark blue eyes. Black hair that was messy as can be, though short. Only to his eyebrows. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, with a white and black backpack, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Something seemed…off. You could tell that right away. Well Gin could anyways, especially when he was woken by being abused and then yelled at. Gin spoke roughly from being abused and then yelled at "What the heck?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" The kid replied, blinking as though he didn't do anything wrong.

"Then why in the seven blazes did you hit me that many times?" Gin said, rubbing his head and standing up.

"For luck"

"….F…For luck? You have to stop smoking Gloom saliva dude. It's bad for your brain." Gin said as he stretched and started towards Pallet Town, being annoyed as the kid started to walk backwards in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Walking backwards, duh" The kid replied and then stopped and held out his hand "I'm Dei! And you are?" the kid named Dei stated rather professionally. Like they were future business partners.

"Gin." Shaking hands with Dei, hoping to get rid of him. Which it didn't sadly…

"So you are going to the Pallet Town? Getting your Pokémon finally huh? That is cool. You should battle me when you get yours. Which of the three wil-" Dei was saying until Gin put his hand over his mouth and said as calmly as he could muster "Shut. Up." He wasn't expecting Dei to lick his hand. It wasn't even that close to his mind until he felt his hand get wet. He let go of Dei's mouth with a disgusted noise and wiped his hand on Dei's shirt. "You bastard, why did you lick my hand?"

"Why did you put your hand over my mouth to be licked?" Dei replied with a smile. A mocking smile. As though it was a joke only he got. Gin had a bad feeling he should have pretended to be dead. Gin sighed and then said "Yeah I am heading there…why?"

"Because I am as well, we should go together!" Dei said in a way to fan girl like manner. It freaked Gin out. Lucky for him, someone bumped into Gin causing him to stumble. Turning around, Gin saw an old man with white hair, broad cheeks and bright brown eyes in a lab coat. He had some grey mixed with the white, but otherwise looked old in age and yet oddly young in nature.

"Sorry about that young man" the old man said, with a familiar tone. As though he heard it before. Gin was sure he did. Then it dawned on him. "You're Professor Oak!" Gin said pointing at the old man, who blinked and then laughed "Yes I am, you see-"

"Yeah, famous and all that. We get it, no ego boost for you. Now give me my Pokémon!" Dei interrupted by saying that rather fast while storming next to Gin staring at Professor Oak with a stink eye.

The professor stared at Dei, while Gin took a side step away from him. Gin could tell that Professor Oak wasn't expecting that. He was probably used to people listening to him when he spoke. Gin wouldn't be surprised if Professor Oak denied him a Pokémon. Gin would, if he was the professor. Just because you are able to have one of the triangles, doesn't mean he has to give you one. It's up to him in the end. Since he is the only one allowed to breed them in Kanto. Another rule of the Four.

After a bit of silence, Professor Oak finally spoke "You must be Dei…your teacher warned me about you" Professor Oak said with a sigh. Gin watched things carefully. He wasn't sure how to take that kind of response to be honest. How bad could this Dei be if the Professor Oak was warned? He wanted nothing but to go back to sleep and hope this was a dream. So Gin started to walk away slowly towards the bench. That was until a brown and white object flew at Gin's face. He had to move his hands up to his face to protect himself from being pecked and clawed while wings beat at his arms. He could see out of the corner of his eye that it was a pidgey. What seemed like hours, was actually a few minutes as the pidgey flew back towards the Professor and landed on his left shoulder, cleaning itself. A pokeball out, red on top and white on bottom, in his right hand. _The old man has Pokémon of his own? Buy why a pidgey? Shouldn't he have stronger Pokémon? _Gin thought as the Professor looked him in the eye's and said "I was also warned about your habits Gin. No naps for now."

Gin stared at the old man as he lowered his arms to his side and stood up straight. _He must know him…_ Gin politely said, while returning the stare eye to eye, "Mr. Pokemon has a loud mouth…"

To which Professor Oak laughed and said "You have no idea…" and stared off in the distance, as though in memory. He was about to start talking again when Dei threw a pebble at Professor Oak, which hit the old man in the head, who blinked dumbfounded.

"Oiy. How crazy are you? Why did you go and throw a pebble at him?" Gin asked a bit annoyed by Dei's actions. The sooner he got his Pokémon, the sooner he would be away from this crazy person.

"He was drifting off to memory lane. That is a bus I do not want a ride on. The blue one is fun however. You get cookies" Dei said with a smile, and Gin just sighed. Professor Oak rubbed the spot where the pebble hit him and said "Well…they could have picked worse for the Triangle…"

"What do you mean?" Gin asked curiously, looking around and noticing things he didn't before. Like a bench by the pokemart - _I should of slept there_ – also a few cars in the parking lot of the pokemart, as well as a machop, machoke and machamp working on a fence with a fat man wearing a hard hat and overalls.

"You both remind me of Red and Blue. They say history is bound to repeat itself but who would have thought it would happen twice in my life? Let's just hope there isn't need to repeat it too much..." the Professor said more to himself then to answer Gin's question; which bothered him. Why couldn't he just answer Gin's question out right? "So shall we head to my lab?" Professor Oak said with a smile.

Gin stared at the professor and then turned and looked off towards Route 1 and its sign. "Um…Professor. Unless you have a bigger pidgey, it is going to be a 30 mile hike…" Gin said with a sigh. Walking that far would be a real hassle.

"I have a car" The professor said with a smile, to which Dei who was squatting down – arms on his knees – looking at a flower; seemed to perk up and shot up and yelled "SHOT GUN!"

Dei took off in a full speed spring off towards the parking lot of the pokemart. It took Professor Oak a moment before he realized that Dei was running to the driver seat of a car. He took off after him, lab coat willowing in the wind, yelling loudly "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CAR IT IS!" and "GET OUT OF THE DRIVER SEAT!" Gin hand hit his head as he face palmed at the last thing he heard being yelled "GIVE ME BACK MY KEYS!"

Gin started towards the parking lot, figuring it would be easier to get a ride then it would be to walk to Pallet Town. He was reflecting the words Mr. Pokemon gave him as he walked at a suitable pace. _"Nothing is easy Gin. If you sleep your life away, how many things that could have been something, turned to nothing? Go and learn what cannot be taught. You either stick to the path and gain nothing. Or go off the path and see what secrets the world has to share~" _the old man's voice seemed musical, even in Gin's mind. No matter how tired he was, no matter how annoyed or disappointed the old man was in Gin, his voice was always kind and music like. Gin gave another sigh and looked off at Professor Oak wrestling Dei into the passenger seat, the pidgey watching from the back seat, tilting its head as though it was watching something tv and didn't get the joke.

Gin figured he wouldn't be able to nap as often. He looked at the route and then at Professor Oak and Dei. It made him sad, but it looked like Mr. Pokemon was right. Gin either had to stick to the path or step off it. So Gin did just that. He stepped off the path and walked over the grass towards the car. He didn't think the old man meant literally step off the path, but he figured he would be a smart ass about it, even if the old man wasn't there to comment on it.

Gin saw that the professor had tied up Dei in the seat belt and had him gagged. The professor was about to explain and Gin cut him off and said "I don't want to know." Gin jumped into the back of the car and stretched out yawning "Wake me when we get there" and he promptly fell asleep.

After a few bumps, a couple mumbles and then a beep of a horn, they arrived. The building was impressive. Pallet town itself had a few houses, a few ranches and then the Lab. The Lab was probably what placed Pallet Town on the map to begin with and the lore of Red and Blue was enough to keep Pallet Town in the history books until the end of time. It was impressively huge. Two large sources of water, each a good 50 yards long and wide with soft beach like sand in-between. Rocks off to the east coast and a mountain off to the south. To the north of the waters was a forest and to the west was a field. One lake was a deep blue with white tips and the other was an aquatic blue, crystal clear. Gin assumed one was salt water and one was fresh water. Hills adorned the forest and parts of the field. By the looks of it, there was a cave in the middle of the mountain that was dark, even at the mouth of the entrance.

Gin stared at the lab and all its glory. It was well kept and looked very self-efficient. With an acre of windmills and solar panels for energy, a recycling water plant and even large windows to let the breeze through. It made the tower in Lavender look dismal at best. Gin started up the walk way, Dei following behind him. Still bound and gagged. The professor followed after locking his car.

The insides were just as impressive as the outside. A Mr. Mime greeted them at the door with a cheerful "Mime!" and led them to the professor's office. Sitting on his desk were three pokeballs. Each with a triangle on the top engraved into them. Professor Oak walked around his desk and sat down. Staring at the both of them, and then said "Since Dei was so rude earlier, I have decided to let Gin pick first. So go ahead Gin. Which would you like?"

Dei muffled his annoyance, but both Gin and the Professor ignored it. Gin never really put any thought into who he wanted to have as a starter. The Charmander fire type? The Bulbasaur grass type? Or the Squirtle water type? After a bit of silence, Gin picked up the pokeball on the far right. "Are you sure?" he heard Professor Oak asked, and Mr. Mime in the background muttered a soft "Mime"

Gin stared at the ball and then nodded. He wanted Squirtle, mostly because a water Pokémon are simply amazing. Able to fight on and in water, as well as on land. Not to mention free water whenever thirsty. "Let out the Pokémon and give it a name, while Dei makes his pick." Gin stared at the professor. He didn't think of a name either. But he did recall reading about a name he read once. A gentle author that survived and wrote about the War of Regions. Gin clicked the center of the ball and as a red light filled the pokeball and a Squirtle appeared in front of Gin, he said firmly "Yuu."

Dei picked and released a Bulbasaur without a second hesitation and said loudly "TIMMY!" the Professor sighed and muttered "could always be worse." Gin ignored them for the most part. He was staring at Yuu. It was small for a Squirtle, but he didn't mind that. Yuu looked at Gin with bright eyes and then rashly launched and tackled Gin, who caught and fell over with an oof. The professor stood and Mr. Mime took a step forward to help Gin up, but stopped when he began to laugh "Hello to you too, Yuu" Gin said after the laughter and Yuu smiled.

Dei poked Timmy in the head and said to Gin "Let's have a fight. I don't want to start off with a weak Pokémon" Gin looked at Yuu and then at Dei and said "It shouldn't matter if you start off with a weak or strong one, it's how you treat them that matters" But Dei seemed to not be listening, instead he looked as though he was in thought; which Gin thought up till now was not possible.

The professor sighed, pulling out two pokedexes and said "Guess it can't be helped, and a battle would be good to get to know your Pokémon better. Follow me." The Professor said as he handed a pokedex to both Gin and Dei and lead the way outside. Yuu and Timmy kept pace with their new trainers.

The battle field was as large as a football field and had the standard markings of an official ring. Gin went off to the blue side while Dei took the red. Both their Pokémon in the field. Professor Oak stood on the side and said loudly "Begin!"

It wasn't the grandest of fights. Definitely not one to remember. Yuu started off with a Tackle, and then received on back in turn. Spinning on the spot, Yuu smacked Timmy away with Tail Whip. Timmy shook its head and charged again with another Tackle. Yuu went into his shell and ended the fight with a Tackle.

Dei was cursing Gin and quickly ran to see if Timmy was alright whilst Gin knelt down and greeted Yuu with a pat on his head. "Good job Yuu" Gin said with a smile. The professor smiled and asked Mr. Mime to go take and heal Timmy and Yuu, whilst he spoke to Dei and Gin alone. Gin looked at the old man as he began to talk "I have a gift for you both. A map and some pokeballs." He said as he handed a bag to both of them. He continued on "Your adventure's about to officially start, and I hope you all remember to love and care for your Pokémon. They will be friends, your soldiers and most of all they will be your family. You do not have to take the Challenge, but if you do. I wish you the best of luck"

The old man smiled and waved as Dei and Gin started down the path back towards route one. With 5 empty pokeballs, one on his belt. Gin felt…odd. He had gained a friend, a stalker and an adventure all in one day. Dei parted with Gin swearing that they will fight again and he wouldn't lose again. Gin didn't mind or care about fighting Dei, he more cared that Dei was saying he would stalk him. That was creepy. Gin found a tree and sat under it. It was dark out, and he was sleepy. So off to sleep he went.


	4. Rats

Rats

_It's an odd feeling honestly. Going on an adventure. You never know if taking the left road in the fork will lead to your death, while the right fork will lead to your salvation and prosperity. But one thing is for sure. No matter what path you take on your adventure, you will learn the hardship of life. Both the darkness and the light, the ugly and the beauty... Some of those hardships are easier to learn than others. Though one of the hardest to learn is having to say good-bye to a friend._

Gin woke around midnight. The full moon was in the highest peak of the sky. He had napped a good bit since he sat down and parted ways with the lunatic. Standing up slowly, stretching his arms and his legs, Gin looked around. Fixing his backpack to be more comfortably placed, he started down the path. He was on an adventure. No use in just staying in this town. Too dull and boring, though perfect for naps. He knew it was a 30 mile hike to the next town, but he didn't mind. The cool night air, the gentle kiss of the wind on his face. It was relaxing and he walked at a decent pace. Not too fast and not too slow. But just right.

After walking for about 4 hours or so, Gin took a break. Sitting at the base of a tree surrounded by rather tall grass. He wondered how long it would take him to get to the next town. He guess after dawn, since it was about 4 or 5 in the morning judging from the moon's position. He let out a hefty sigh. In response to the sigh, came a rustle. Softly at first, then louder, and then most loud of all. Gin turned his head and saw a purple rat with sharp front fangs staring at him. It had a scruff for a mane and it had green eyes that glowed while staring at Gin in amazement.

Thinking fast, Gin sent out Yuu. Yuu gave a cry as he appeared and then looked around, before noticing the rat. "Tackle!" Gin said loudly, knowing if you didn't act swiftly a wild Pokémon could run away. Yuu was already launching himself into the side of the Rattata, his whole body inside his shell for protection. Thus forcing it out of the grassy area, rolling and standing up, shaking. Gin pulled out an empty pokeball and threw it at the rattata since it seemed dazed. The purple rat glowed red and vanished inside of the pokeball. Yuu stood nearby, ready to tackle it again if it was not a successful capture. One shake. Gin clenched his hand and waited, "..Squir…" Two Shakes. The stillness in the air while both Yuu and Gin waited was heavy. Three shakes and then a beep. "Nice" Gin said with a sigh of relief. Yuu walked over to the pokeball with a look of curiosity and happiness. Picking it up and then handing it over to Gin with a "Squirtle!". Gin stared at the pokeball and said to Yuu "Looks like we have a new friend." Opening the pokeball, the rattata appeared. It gave a rather relaxed yawn and stared at them, muttering "rat…rattata"

"Guess I should name you huh…how about Leroy?" Gin said, thinking of the first name that came to his mind. It wasn't a great name, but it was better than purple. Which is what he was about to name the poor thing.

The rattata nodded, approving of the name. Both Gin and Leroy gave a yawn. Yuu stared at them, mostly out of disbelief that they both yawned at the same time. He then turned and very rashly jumped head first into the brush, tackling out another rattata, this one much larger then Leroy. It took Yuu a bit to take it down. By the end of the fight Yuu had learned bubble. Sending out clear bubbles from his mouth like foam. "Yuu, you look like a rabid turtle" Gin said laughing after Yuu got excited and started to use bubble all over the place while they walked, the bubbles sticking to his face. That remark considerably sped up the walk down Route 1, for Gin had to take off running with Yuu hot on his tail, a tackle ready to go. Leroy followed as well, smiling.

Somewhere between Route 1 and entrance to Viridian City, Gin made a wrong turn. How he made a wrong turn on a straight path was beyond him. But he was lost. His map was only good for confirming he took a wrong turn. He ended up in a mountain area, rather high up to be honest. Something he should of noticed, but was too busy grumbling about not having any comfy places to nap. He climbed on top of a small plateau to get a look around and find a route. For he wasn't even on one right now. Looking down, Gin noticed a path going east to west and he could tell from the map that he needed to go east to get to the city. Gin squatted down, resting his elbows on his knees and sighed. He didn't stop for a nap, which annoyed him. He was lost, which also annoyed him. What else annoyed him was that it was noon. The sun was out and he was sweating from the heat. Not a single cloud in the sky. He didn't think an adventure would cut into his naps or make him so annoyed, but somehow it had. Gin reached to shoulder strap of his backpack - which ran from right shoulder to left waist - where he had custom made holders for pokeballs. Two of them occupied. The top one being Yuu's and the second one being Leroys. The holders were designed to keep the pokeballs from falling loose, while still making it easy to grab one when in a hurry. Technology for Pokémon and their trainers had advance since when Red and Blue were trainers. Mostly Bill being crazy and inventing things left and right. Gin grabbed the top one and sent out Yuu.

Yuu stared at Gin, and then looked around. An obvious look of _"How do you get lost going in a straight line…" _and then scratched his head with a sigh. Gin ignored the look and sighed and started to say "Can you use bubble o-" but half way through the word 'on' he was interrupted by a light brown ball of fluff gripping his head very tightly, muffling the rest of his statement.

Gin didn't know what was worse. An unknown thing on his face, that was really hard to get off. Yuu laughing himself out of his shell or falling off the plateau and down a steep slope that went down 20 feet or more. It was painful. He felt like he would break his neck, ankle or other body part more then he cared to feel. Once on the bottom, the thing that was around his face let go finally and let out a cry "MANKEY! KKEEEEEYYYY!" and then jumped around Gin clapping it's hands. Gin was sore. His back, neck…everything hurt. He rolled to his side while trying to sit up, giving a groan of pain. He looked his body over slowly, mostly due to pain to make sure nothing was broken. Luckily nothing was. But Yuu was hurting, since he was on top of the slope laughing and pointing at Gin.

Gin grumbled and pointed Yuu's pokeball at Yuu to return him. "I'll deal with you later turtle…maybe I'll even have turtle soup…" Gin continued to grumble while shifting his attention to what was around him. The dancing Mankey turned into half a dozen Mankey's. The biggest one had a scar over its eye and was the obvious leader. The one that had assaulted Gin's face was in the back, behind the six others still dancing. He didn't like the look of this; the dancing monkey was distracting which wasn't helpful right now. He pulled out the pokedex slowly, remembering that Mankey's were bi-polar by nature. One minute loving you, the next…well rather be safe than sorry Gin thought.

The pokedex scanned the mankey closest to Gin and said loudly "Mankey, the pig monkey Pokémon. Found in mountain terrains of Kanto, they are known to go from docile and innocent to enraged thrashing. It is recommended to not enrage them, for a group of Mankey's can kill the unwary"

_Seriously…this must not be my week. First a stalker and now a group of potential killers. Why me? _Gin thought wearily as he slowly moved the pokedex back into his pocket. He stood up as slowly as he could, looking to see that to the right of him was another slope, steeper than the one he rolled down. The spot he landed on was only 10 feet wide, and about 15 feet long and unlucky for Gin, was the home of a group of Mankeys . Reflecting the few days he's been lost and hoped all the training would come in handy right about now. Specially since this didn't look so good. He was half tempted to take Dei over these Mankeys, then he decided against it. Mankey's he could handle…

Gin breathed slowly, mostly from the tumble down here. He reflected on the days that Yuu, Leroy and himself trained and traveled. Laughed and played. Though it has only been a couple or so days, he felt a bond between them. Hell he took a nap with them. That means something. Specially to Gin. He figured he would need them…both of them, to get out of this. He had a feeling though. One of those feelings where you don't want to be there at that time for something is going to go wrong.

He moved his hand slowly to where Yuu and Leroy's pokeballs were and went to release them when the biggest mankey, the one with the scar, lunged at him screaming a war cry. _This reminds me of a movie…_ Gin thought as he watched the enraged mankey fly at him with foot out. He lunged left, away from the edge. Gin threw Yuu's and Leroy's pokeballs, sending them out, each with their own cry. Thinking quickly, before the other Mankey's could attack –who were now thrashing about—Gin said pointing "Leroy use Tackle! Yuu cover him with Bubble! Make sure he isn't' ganged up on!" Gin said, standing up. Still feeling sore from his fall. Leroy and Yuu nodded to show they heard him and set out to do as told. Leroy hair was on edge, his tail straight as he ran at one Mankey, a small one thrashing near a dead tree and hit it critically. It went flying into the tree and rose no more. The mankey that was near Leroy screamed in anger and went to attack, but was stopped by an array of bubbles, forcing it back. It lost its footing and rolled backwards down the slope.

Gin ducked as a stone went flying at him. There were only five mankeys left. Four were raging and one was climbing a tree and started to clap. It was an odd one. Gin turned his focus on the largest one, which was in the middle of using Scratch on Yuu. It cut across his face, blood splattering the ground. "YUU! Use Bubble and retreat back!" Gin yelled when he saw the blood, picking up a stone and tossing it at the Mankey. Leroy was in the middle of dodging attacks from two Mankeys. Using Tackle, it knocked one down the slope as well, but barely avoided going with it. Gin lunged and grabbed onto Leroy's tail. He could feel it shaking as it stared down below. Pulling up his friend, Gin turned in time to see a Mankey lunged at him, claws at the ready. But then a blue blob appeared, Tackling the Mankey down the slope, and going over with it. Gin stared dazed.

It was hard for him to process. Yuu just sacrificed himself to save Gin. But then reality, being cruel as it is. Everything was happening so fast. It was hard to believe it wasn't a dream. They didn't mention this in school. It wasn't in the books. This was life. This was a secret. Reality. Cruel and cold. Like a dull knife, inching it's way to your heart. The remaining Mankey. The one with blood on its paw, it's chest was heaving as it breathed heavily. Ready to finish the intruder. Angry that it's family was defeated. It lunged it's fist at Gin, who curled up to protect Leroy. Being hit was more painful than he thought. He heard a rib crack. He felt blood rushing there. He felt dizzy and light headed as a punch made contact with his head. But he held onto Leroy. He wasn't going to lose two friends.

He flinched in pain as he felt something bite him. It was Leroy. Leroy bit onto his friend. His trainer. Rolling from the grip, Leroy stood up and Tackled the Mankey off of Gin. Dodging punch's and Scratch's. Leroy fought on, keeping the Mankey at bay while trading blow for blow. Leroy jumped and tackled the Mankey, which responded instinctively, punching Leroy in the neck. Gin heard the snap. It was crystal clear. Lights were out of his friend. The purple rat fell on its side. Not moving. Not breathing. Bruise's and blood covered it's body. Gin let out a cry of distress. He threw a rock at the Mankey, which collapsed backwards off of the cliff. The Tackle Leroy had dealt was too much for the angry monkey and it's heart had stopped. Dead before the rock even hit it.

Gin moved as fast as he could. Crawling since his body wouldn't support his weight. He was stammering. Eye's watery. Blood dripping onto the ground where he was cut. "…L…Leroy?" Gin said as he placed a hand on his rat. He shook it gently. "Come on…Come on Leroy...Wake up buddy…I want to sleep too…But we gotta find Yuu…he fell…L…Leroy?" Gin shook Leroy a bit harder, but no response. No good-bye. No final words. His friend was dead. Gone. Just…Gone.

Gin cried as he knelt there over his fallen friend. Though they met only days ago it felt like a life time. Gin heard a noise. It was faint, but he heard it. Looking over, he saw Yuu standing there. Out of breathe, breathing hard. A nasty cut over his right eye, bleeding. The red clashing against his Squirtles blue skin. He smiled and then cried. Yuu walked over to him slowly, and Gin hugged him tightly. He couldn't handle it. He was both happy and sad. Sad he lost his friend. Happy he didn't lose Yuu. It was confusing. It was cruel. It was reality.

It took a few hours before Gin stopped crying. Yuu stayed, patiently waiting. Comforting Gin best he could. Then Gin said to Yuu "We should bury him…what do you think…?" Yuu nodded. Gin picked up Leroy and started down the slope slowly. It was steep. It was dangerous. There were signs of unconscious or dead Mankey's around him. He hated this adventure. He hated it. Why did they have to die?

Once down on the ground, near the route. Gin saw there was a pond and a large patch of oak tree's. He remembered it was near a tree he found Leroy. It was near a tree that they napped. With a heavy sigh, Gin walked over to it, Yuu following silently. He set Leroy's body down and started to dig. He dug down about three to four feet and about two feet wide. Climbing out slowly, he lowered Leroy's body into the grave and began to fill it.

He cried during the burial, but did so silently. Yuu watched, his wound a dark red and crusty, sniffling. It took the rest of the day to finish the burial. But once done he returned the shovel to the I-Box, which was a box specially designed to hold camping supplies in something as large as a pokeball. But only in box form. Not much could be in there. Just a basic tent, sleeping bag, shovel, and rope. The water bottle had its own place on Gin's backpack. In a pocket outside of the bag.

Gin stood there in front of the grave, with the words "Here lies a friend. Rest In Peace" under Leroy's name. Gin spoke up, softly. "I'm sorry Leroy…I didn't mean to fail you. I should have been stronger. Should o-" he was interrupted as Yuu Tackled him and started to hit Gin receptively. Gin blinked when Yuu stopped, tears in his young squirtles eyes. He realized what he was saying. "…your right. I shouldn't mope. Leroy wouldn't have liked that. He would have wanted us to relax and be happy. That much we knew of one another." Gin set a hand on the mound of dirt and said "Thank you Leroy. You will never be forgotten."

Gin refilled his water bottle at the pond. Then started to clean off Yuu's wound. Yuu sat there patiently whilst Gin cleaned the wound the best he could. First aid for Pokémon was a course he took at Mr. Pokemon school of Pokemon. He was glad he took it. After getting the wound clean, Gin was sad to see that the wound began to heal already. Meaning it would scar going up and down his eye. "I'm sorry Yuu, but you will have a scar…" But Yuu smiled and nodded. He looked as though he was saying _"It will be a reminder…to us both"_

Gin heard a noise behind them, and he turned to see the dancing Mankey. Blinking he said "What do you want? First you molest my face, then get us into a trap whilst you danced like it was a murmur show" Gin said standing up, Yuu next to him waiting for a fight. Before they could do anything, the Mankey launched and clung to Gin's side, grabbing an empty pokeball. It glowed red and went inside the pokeball. Gin and Yuu were too stunned to say anything. One shake, two shake. Three shakes and the beep. Gin caught a Mankey.

He sent out the Mankey, which danced happily around both Gin and Yuu. "Guess you want to come with us. Are you sure?" Gin said and asked, to which the Mankey tackled and clung to Yuu, knocking them over. The squirtle twitched and squawked in detest, but the Mankey laughed. "I'll name you Rose. Since it seems you may become a thorn in my side." Gin then returned them both to their pokeballs. Rose taking Leroy's spot on the strap.

Gin kept Leroy's pokeball though it was in his backpack. Engraving his name on it with a knife. He wasn't going to forget his friend. With a heavy sigh, and a final look, Gin headed down the route. After a few hours of walking, he couldn't go anymore. He was sore and tired. So he set up camp in the clearing of some trees and slept. He didn't realize it, but he slept for a full day. Waking up to the sounds of the night, the cold air. He didn't feel as sore, but he was hungry. Setting up some Pokémon food for Yuu and Rose, and a simple thing of trail mix for himself, they ate silently. Everything was packed up and ready to go after they were done eating. With a stretch, Gin started down a clear trail, heading north and just missing the sign that said "Viridian City ". With the arrow pointing East.

Gin's hike through the mountains took him the most of the night and into the early morning. He came across some grass with a few Pidgey's feasting on the morning bugs. Sending out Yuu, he had him use Bubble. Knocking the only one that didn't take off in flight down as the rest of the Pidgey's took flight. It turned and flew at Yuu, using Tackle. After a brief skirmish, a Pidgey had joined the team. It sat on Gin's shoulder and made a cooing sound. Gin noticed that instead of the normal brown coloring of feathers, this one had more of a reddish one. Which Gin thought was interesting. "Going to call you, Tai. After the Fearow, Mr. Pokemon had that passed away of old age." The Pidgey was rather laxed, and Gin couldn't tell if it liked it or not, but since it responded to Tai he assumed it did, and he also determined that this Pidgey was a bit lazy. If it didn't want to do something, it probably wouldn't.

After walking for an hour or two, he bumped into a guy heading towards him. Some random kid wearing shorts and a t-shirt and a pokeball logo backpack "Hey, where are you off too? Pallet Town?" Gin asked politely enough, wondering if the kid was a trainer and that they would have a short battle.

"No, heading towards Viridian City. The forest almost tore my team to pieces. They need to be healed." The boy replied, keeping a good distance from Gin "…I'm guessing you want a battle?" He was no older then 14, but what he said made Gin pause.

"No, I don't wish to have your Pokémon fight needlessly. But isn't Viridian just north of here?"

"No, the Forest is. The city is south." The kid replied looking relieved but didn't' voice or press that portion of the conversation.

"….Really?" Gin asked, feeling like someone plastered the word SUCKER to his face. He got lost. Twice. Trying to find one city. How in the name of Skippy the Great, would he get to the towns with gyms? He even had a map! Which he used! And he still got lost. He was not going to let Yuu out. Didn't' need to be laughed at or mocked for getting lost…again. So Gin thanked the boy, turned around and walked with him to the city. It wasn't that far off, but enough to still annoy Gin.

Once back in the city, the kid pointed up the road to where Gin remembered the center was. "Hope we meet again Gin"

"See you later Rick, and thanks for the chat. It was enlightening." Gin replied as he headed towards the pokecenter. The building was two stories tall, and rather large. It had a red roof with a giant white pokeball, and symbol of Chansey's outside of the doors. The benches were there, but Gin went past those and entered through the sliding doors. He went down the carpeted path, noticing ER rooms to the left, and resting rooms to the Right. Upstairs were rooms for trainers and there was a lounge for eating and chatting. Once at the desk he asked the Nurse Joy if there was a mailing system and if she could heal his Pokémon.

"The mailing system is over there." The pink haired nurse said pointing over to a computer with a transporter. She continued "100 pokecoins per message. Healing your Pokémon will require your Trainer card however. To ensure their legal ownership and that they return to the correct trainer." The nurse joy replied happily. A little to happily, which put her on the ever growing creepy list.

Gin handed over Yuu, Rose and Tai's pokeballs over and headed over to the mail system. It looked like a laptop connected to two hoses and a flat circle disk just below the hoses acting as stands. The machine was another invention of the loco Bill. You could send messages, make phone calls and send and receive items, both Pokémon and other objects. Some Pokémon have been known to evolve if transported to a different trainer. He typed in Mr. Pokemon's address and placed Leroy's pokeball on the stand. He then typed up a brief message.

_Old Man,_

_I won't lie or start off with pointless chit chat. I am sending you something I would like you to add to a memorial at the Tower. It would mean allot to me if you could do this for me. This is my first Pokémon's pokeball. His name was Leroy, a Rattata I caught off of Route loved to nap! And was easy to get along with…but he was and is the first Pokémon I have lost on my travels..._

_You told me once that the world held secret; secrets that would be forever burned in my memories for years to come and go, but you never said that some of those secrets could be so cruel. I never thought I would lose a Pokémon and even though I was just getting to know Leroy, I find saying good-bye harder than anything else. Because I know, that I will never see him again….and somehow it makes the words harder to say._

_So I ask you once again, if you could do something special for my friend. He didn't deserve to die. He died protecting me. I was foolish, and lost. But even through that, he fought bravely. Even though he won the fight, it took too high of a price…_

_You told me when Tai died, that it was natural to look at the lost and be blinded by the light of your friends around you. But by looking at the light, you see them and don't feel so lonely. I have friends…I think. Yuu, a squirtle whom I chose as my starter, and a Mankey I named Rose. She may become a thorn in my side in the future. Way too…odd? I also caught a pidgey whom I named Tai…after your fearow. I hope that is ok. He seems to like the name._

_Professor Oak said I and some psycho reminded him of Red and Blue, but I never recall either of them losing any Pokémon. Why would I remind him of them?_

_Well if I type anymore, this will cost me more than 100 pokecoins (which is on you by the way, since you made me pay for my train ride here to begin with) So thanks for reading this and hope everything is ok. Don't hit on the ladies. They don't want some creeper hitting on them while they mourn their lost Pokémon._

_May your heart be at peace,_

_Gin_

Gin re-read the message and then sent it to Mr. Pokemon. A glass cylinder rose from around the stand and encased the hose and item being sent inside of it, sealing it off from the outside air. The item, which happened to be Leroy's pokeball, began to glow light and white, then vanished. Nothing remaining but an empty stand. The cylinder lowered to where it was originally and a confirmation that the message and item has been sent was displayed on the screen. Gin stretched and yawned, then walked over to the lounge area. He shooed off some random twelve year old and laid down on the couch, falling asleep.

Gin woke up with a thud. He had fallen off the couch. Doing an half-ass push up, Gin worked his way back to his feet and rubbed his head. He normally didn't fall off things he slept on. He was like a rock when he slept, unmoving. He looked around and saw Rose dancing around while Yuu laughed his shell off pointing at Gin. "Wha…" Gin began to say, then sighed. "Rose, don't wake me like that…" Gin said as Rose clapped and then lunged and clung to his leg. Gin hobbled at Yuu to kick him for laughing, but the act almost made Gin fall due to Rose clutching his leg. This made Yuu laugh harder. Gin shook his head in defeat and then saw a chansey near by holding a tray with three pokeballs.

A Nurse Joy walked up from behind the Chansey and said "I figured they would enjoy being out of their pokeballs, since you were sleeping." She then giggled "But I didn't expect they would wake you. You must be special to have such recently obtained Pokémon like you~" She said and batted her eyes. Gin blushed slightly as he took the pokeballs from the tray and returned both Rose and Yuu. "Um…I guess." Gin said, not expecting to be hit on by a Nurse Joy. _Why do all the creepy ones like me_ Gin thought sadly, as he looked around and saw Tai sleeping on the edge of the couch.

"You are a lazy one." Gin said as Tai flew and landed on his shoulder. Gin rubbed Tai's feathers with a knuckle and thanked the Nurse for healing his Pokémon.

"You are welcome! We hope to see you again" The Nurse Joy said with a wink. Gin stared, and then walked away slowly. _Do I have a 'creepers wanted' poster on my back?_ Gin thought as he left the pokecenter.

Gin made his way north. This time making sure he wasn't going to get lost. He followed the signs and everything. He paused and looked at the gym, before moving on further north. He knew that the gym was closed. The gym leader was a researcher as well as a trainer, the strongest of all eight gyms of Kanto. So more often than not, you had to schedule a battle with him instead of just waltzing in like you own the place. Gin just reached the edge of town when suddenly he fell over, being tackled. Tai took off flying and landed on a nearby rock, watching.

He then pushed off whoever was now hugging him. After finally getting the person who was hugging him off of him, and was able to stand and dust himself off, he saw it was Dei. Dei was laughing and dusting himself off as well. "Gin baby~ Long time no see." Dei said with a smile.

"Don't call me baby. You are creepy enough without making it worse. It's just Gin." Gin replied with a sigh. He really didn't need this. This annoyance. He was regretting not playing dead and even more regretting giving Dei his name. "What do you want?"

"To play with me" Dei said with a wink and then laughed. "No seriously…How about a battle?" Dei smiled, as though he also told the best joke in the world. Gin was just staring at him dumb founded. First a tackle, then a hug and now…Gin didn't want to even think about it. He sighed and replied "Do we have too?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I like to make bubbles in my choco-milk"

"…." Gin turned and went to walk away until Tai flew off of the boulder and landed in front of Dei. Gin looked at Tai and then Dei and said "Fine. What are the terms of our battle?" He wanted this over quickly.

"Two rounds, one Pokémon per round. No switching either unless it's between rounds. " Dei said, oddly serious. Gin wasn't sure he liked that idea. Switching was a good strategy sometimes. But he was sure of one thing. Dei was creepy, didn't matter if he was serious or not. He was creepy and insane.

"Guess I'll use Tai then for the first round" Gin said, since Tai was out and looked as though he wanted to beat the Muk out of something. Which was different from his normal passive and lax way of things.

Dei nodded as he reached to the side of his belt and grabbed a pokeball, tossing it out casually saying "Go Kyle!" It was a Pidgey, and was about the same size as Tai, making the only difference other then natures and personality, was the coloring. "Kyle Tackle!" Dei said loudly, before they agreed to begin round one. Tai took the blunt of the attack, but was quick to tackle back. Using his wings to beat down Kyle. Making the tackle less effective.

The fight was bitter between the two Pidgey's. They both fly around, making a good fifteen minutes of dodging and tackling go by. But finally after those minutes, Gin was sure of an idea. "Low then high Tai" Gin yelled, to which Kyle reacted to dodge that kind of approach, only to fly right into a tackle, critically hitting Kyle to the ground, Tai fluttered around in the air before landing in front of Gin, facing his fallen foe.

Dei ran out to Kyle and made sure he was ok before turning him to the pokeball "humph. Seems like you have a stronger Pidgey." Dei said coldly, before reaching for another pokeball on his side.

Gin ignored the remark and walked up to Tai and squatted down, patting Tai on the head "Good job, now take a rest" Gin said, standing up as Tai flew towards his shoulder and perched there happily content. Gin reached up to his backpack strap and unclipped Rose's pokeball. "Round two, ready?"

Dei nodded and sent out Timmy, with a smile "He's stronger then before" Dei remarked as Gin sent out Rose, the mankey landed gracefully then jumped and clung to Gin's face. Gin stumbled a bit and fell backwards, trying to pry the mankey loose. Both Dei and Timmy began to laugh from the site. It took a bit of prying and muffled complaints to get Rose to let go and then pointed at Timmy and said "Scratch!"

The mankey responded quickly, running fast to the side, and then leapt in front of Timmy, who used growl as Rose's right paw came down and scratched Timmy across the face. Timmy used his head, and tackled Rose back, who rolled with the tackle and lunged forward and scratched Timmy's side before retreating to avoid another tackle. Dei yelled at Timmy to use tackle where ever he was getting scratched, which in fact worked the first few times, but then Rose danced to the right of one tackle, then danced to the left, spinning and laughing to herself. Gin was speechless. He didn't' think she could fight so well on her own like this. All he did was give out commands to use scratch. Her dodging was on her own accord. She was in fact an odd little pig monkey.

The round ended quickly, with Rose landing a critical Scratch. Blood splattered the ground as Timmy stepped back crying in pain from the attack. She had cut him deeply across his nose, going right to left. Blood ran down like a runny nose, as Dei ran out to make sure Timmy was ok. "I yield" Dei said as he squatted down to make sure Timmy was not badly hurt. Gin walked up to them slowly, he shied away from Rose; remembering that it was a mankey that had taken Leroy from him. He squatted down next to Timmy and took out some medical supplies. "Let me look at it. I took some basic first aid for Pokémon at Lavender town" Gin said more towards Timmy then Dei. Dei watched like a mother fussing over a doctor patching up an injured kid. When done cleaning the wound, Gin put a gause pad over the wound and taped it so it would stay. "I'd take Timmy to a pokecenter, Dei. This won't last long"

"Alright. They might give me a lollipop if I am good" Dei replied as Timmy smiled at Dei and Gin "Bulba!" and took off after Dei, who had taken off at a run towards the pokecenter. "You're welcome!" Gin yelled as he shook his head. He then looked at Rose, who was dancing to herself. "You be more careful. We don't want others to suffer from a loss of a friend." Gin said softly, and Rose nodded before being returned back to the pokeball.

Tai gave a cry "Pid! Pppidgey" as though to agree and say onward. With a look off west, to where he had buried Leroy, then south to where his adventure began, and then to the east where home was. Gin headed north, to where his adventure was taking him next. To the forest of Viridian, or Viridian forest. Where new things awaited him.


	5. Born Free

Born Free

_Some things are a must. Like breathing. Breathing is a must. So is drinking water and eating healthy. Let's not forget sleep. Sleeping is amazing. Some things are just something you should have. Like a compass. A compass would be great. Never. Never. Never go into a maze without one. Finding your way when the trees above you block the sky? Not so easy. Yuu nearly broke his shell with laughter when I went around the same tree in a storm of frustration and I went off in a straight line…. So Ok I will admit it. Let's be honest, my sense of direct makes a magikarp seem useful…_

Gin set out from the pokecenter. His rib was healed, his Pokémon healthy and ready. He stretched and headed down the road, following the path north towards forest. At least he attempted to. He ended up in front of the Pokémon gym. The doors were locked, the lights off. The statues of Dragonite, which were the dragon type of choice for Kanto official gyms, were filled with a layer of dust, and the windows to the building made a Grimer look clean. Simply filthy. Like no one has been home for a very long time. Gin knelt down in front of one statue and rubbed away some of the filth. The metal plaque was blank. No names. Not one. It didn't matter if a gym changed its leader or not. It still would hold the previous winners, from what Gin remembered from his history lessons. Only victors of this Gym were Red and Blue. Yet their names were not on this plaque. Gin checked the other one and it was just as dirty and just as blank. "That is odd…" Gin said as he shrugged. It seemed the Viridian Gym was as mysterious as it was empty. Gin couldn't remember the last time anyone has ever challenged the Kanto Nobles. They use to be the Elite Four, but the Four changed the title after the Battle. They determined that it was the idea of being an elite and being the best that brought out the War and the Battle. So they changed it. Along with everything else. Now the Kanto Nobles help watch over the Kanto region, making sure no gym leader tried to rise up in power, or gangs caused too much trouble and to accept the challenge of those who managed to get eight badges. Sometimes being guest lectures at schools. Gin shook his head turning away from the gym knowing he wasn't ready yet for both this gym and the champions. He wasn't even sure if he ever would be. He did remember however, what Mr. Pokemon said to him when covering the topic about the champions.

"_The Kanto Nobles are the top of the line trainers. They know the hardship of defeat, and the joy of victory. They are like our guardians. To ensure the peace, they face the cruelty of life and the darkness inside others. They are why we have had peace since the great Battle of Titans. Remember Gin. If you wish to be the best, you must best all four of them like Red and Blue did. The only ones we know of so far to get that far." Mr. P said after whacking Gin in the head with a ruler._

"_What happened to them?" Gin said rubbing his head where he had been whacked, eye's watering._

"_To who, Gin?"_

"_Red and Blue."_

"_No one knows. Rumors come around that Blue is seen at Viridian City looking over a pond, an Arcanine at his side and both looking sad, whilst Red is rumored to be seen at the cove, near Bill's house. But those are rumors Gin. Now what can you tell me about each gym and the champions?"_

Gin smiled to himself as he jumped off a ledge and landed below gracefully._ A flash back? This must be an adventure to have one of those._ Gin thought as he took another route which ended up where he belonged. Gin stretched and leaned against a tree. Observing the tree he was leaning against, he realized that it was a huge tree. It was wide as Gin was tall, and even then it had six inches on him. It was a nice tree for being so huge. It casted a cool shadow, and you could see the light breaking through the leaves, like daylight stars. Sitting down against the tree, Gin smiled and drifted off to sleep, letting the towering giant of a tree shade him and the setting sun bask him in a final warm kiss before the night cold touch came.

The sounds of the morning woke Gin, who stood up stretching. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked south and saw some buildings, and then north, in which he saw a route going in between trees. The trees were dwarfed by the giant tree, but not by much. They were old and probably planned to grow older. As Gin made his way along the path, he marveled at the scenery. Never seen such beauty from such darkness. The sun's rays were like daylight stars amongst a dark and green sky, with the tree trunks large and twisted, eerily powerful and yet oddly peaceful.

It was some time before Gin paused for a break, about late day, and he had started early morning. He had no clue where he was in the forest if truth be told. Every tree looked like the last one to him, and he wasn't sure if he was even going north anymore. The path had stopped a while ago, and was replaced with trails made by fellow travelers and Pokémon, like a flat tree, each route a branch. Such a pain. It was annoying Gin as he released his Pokémon all at once and then said "Good news and bad news. Good news is I know we are in Viridian Forest" Gin gave a hefty sigh and then said "The bad news is I don't the foggiest idea where the exit is…" Yuu started to laugh, and Rose burst into dance. Tai looked like he would of rather stayed in the pokeball and not know in the slightest that they were lost. Gin leaned against a tree, ignoring Yuu's laughter and heard a rustle. Turning towards the sound, Gin stood up and was ready for anything.

That anything turned out to be a boy. About 11 or 12 years old, holding a net. He blinked a few times and then pointed at Tai, saying loudly "WILD PIDGEY!" Swinging his net down on Tai, who had been smart enough to know that if a stranger points at him and then yells, to fly away. Tai had flown towards the top of a nearby tree and ruffled his feathers in annoyance after landing. Gin smiled more to himself then the kid.

"Tai isn't wild, he is my pidgey. By the way…which way is Pewter City?" Gin asked nicely after making the statement that Tai wasn't wild and returned all but Tai to the pokeball. The forest was filled with bug types and Tai had the best advantage against them.

"Oh…" the kid said pouting, looking at Tai with some longing. Then he pointed sullenly northward towards the path he just came from "Head straight that way, but if you are not good with directions you are goin' to be lost for a few days." The boy said, still pouting and looked like he was really hoping Gin would give him Tai; which wasn't happening.

Tai ruffled his feathers and squawked. Which told Gin more or less _"So we basically should plan on being lost?" _Gin gave Tai a sharp look and then said "Thank you for your information. That helps me a lot." Gin was about to start down the direction the kid pointed to and then asked "Why are you in here anyways?"

"My older brothers promised me a Pokémon and then they got distracted battling each other…so I went to find one myself" The kid replied as he watched Tai fly from the tree to Gin's shoulder, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ah, don't you go to school?"

"Yeah, my test said I am able to have a flying Pokémon!"

Gin stared at the kid. Being able to have a flying Pokémon wasn't that good of a thing; it meant you were barely deemed responsible enough for a Pokémon. If you were treating your flying type badly, they would simply fly away. Or could fly and go get their own food and water. And since most flying types in Kanto were normal/flying, they were not that dangerous until they evolved which by then the trainer had matured…hopefully. Though it has always been debated that some types are just as good as others, which in a sense is correct, but it usually ends up with what kind of trainer you are. A good trainer would do well with any type. But the test is judgmental; it looks at how responsible you are, how smart you are, how rich you are, how charismatic, how this and how that. It judged you to the bone. The most common starters are normal type's if you are in a city and the rest was determined by what type your gym leader was skilled in or what was in your surrounding area, or if you scored high for a unique one, you had to travel to a certain city to obtain it; like Gin had to. You were either given a basic type or an a unique type; to get unique, you typically had to be at a rich school, or had to be very good in over three fourths of the test or be in a family where they pass down specific starters from parent to offspring, like in Lance's case. He was given a Dratini when he left, and Red was given a Pikachu, whist Blue was given an Eevee from the Professor. Though that was before the test. To get the Triangle like Dei and Gin, you had to have a gift for battles and knowledge of Pokémon as well score high on the test. In simple terms the test deemed you "worthy" of the challenge. But he didn't say this out loud. That would have been nerdy. Instead he nodded and said "That is great! I was able to start off with Yuu, my Squirtle." Gin smiled, knowing it was uncommon to see someone with a Squirtle.

"Why would you want a smelly turtle? Bug and flying Pokémon are so much cooler!" the kid replied staring at Gin oddly.

Gin wasn't sure what to say to that. Yes those types were cool, but Gin started off with a Squirtle. One of the Triangle types. Something that hasn't happened in over two years, and the other candidates seemed to give up the challenge and retire early. Gin got a feeling that the kids ignorance was one reason he was told he could start off with a flying type. Gin shook his head "I think you are best off getting your flying type from your instructor. Then go out and get your bug Pokémon. Remember, Pokémon are more than friends. They become your family, they trust and love you, as you trust and love them." Gin smiled as the kid bit his lip and nodded. He wasn't sure if the kid would remember or care. Maybe he would when he suffered the cruel secret Gin learned in the mountains. He hoped it never would happen, but with life you never would know. After watching the kid run down the path Gin was on, and make a turn. Gin grumbled "Damn kid has better sense of direction then me…" to which Tai made a chirping noise, that sounded oddly like an agreement. Gin flicked Tai off his shoulder and stormed off. Tai fluttered to the other shoulder and ruffled his feathers and got comfortable whilst Gin stumbled onward. Pretty sure he was getting lost already.

Gin couldn't tell what time it was, how late it was, or anything. The sky above was black except a soft twinkle of rays of light. He wasn't sure if they were of the moon or sun. So he sat down. Tai, already asleep on his shoulder, woke up with a start, smacking Gin in the face with his wings. "Settle down!" Gin complained as Tai flew off and landed on a stump, grinding his beak and going back to sleep. Gin decided to join him, but then he felt something land on his head. Gin picked it up and held it in front of him. "What the?" Gin said as he observed the battered and rather beaten up Caterpie. It looked like it was trying to flee through the tree branches but it's suction gave out due to exhaustion. Gin set it down, and dug around in his backpack for some first aid material, wondering what could have caused this.

Gin then heard a voice yell loudly "OVER THIS WAY!" and another boy, probably 13 years old entered the clearing. Followed by three more. The oldest being as old as Gin. The youngest pointed at Gin and yelled "LEAVE MY CATERPIE ALONE!" Gin looked from the yelling kid, to the beat up caterpie and said "If it is yours, return it to its pokeball then?" The kid looked over at the other three, and then said "fine! Return caterpie!" throwing a pokeball at the poor worm. Gin caught the pokeball and with a pitcher throw, threw it back at the kid. Hitting the kid in the middle of the face. Gin then picked up the caterpie and said "I don't think I said capture it, I said return it. This is a wild caterpie and you four are abusing it. Tai use Sand-Attack" Gin said as he turned and walked off quickly, whilst Tai covered their exit by blinding the boys with sand. Tai caught up to Gin a good distance away. Gin was already finishing patching up the caterpie when it stirred and adamantly got ready for a fight. "No, it is ok. I just want to finish treating you. So you can heal fully." Gin said kindly, as the caterpie stared at him with bright eyes.

Gin heard a rustle and the same kid that was yelling before entered the area. His nose look like when Gin threw the pokeball back, it had broken the kids nose. "Yub 'roke mah 'ose" the kid managed to say, to which Gin laughed and replied "And your ability to talk as well" The kid grumbled and sent out a Weedle. "What do you plan to do?" Gin asked as he fixed his backpack, so he wouldn't lose anything.

" 'efeat yub! 'Oison zing!" The yellow bug Pokémon, took aim and launched forward at Gin. The Weedle was halfway there, when the caterpie used Tackle, knocking the weedle to the ground rolling. The kid got angry and ordered another poison sting, to which was avoided and responded with a tackle. Tai was about to join, but the caterpie shot a string shot at him, as though saying it was her fight. The fight with the weedle was a fast one, and resulted with the caterpie falling over even more exhausted. The kid sent out another Pokémon as he returned the weedle. This time a caterpie was charging at the exhausted one. Tai acted quickly, as did Gin who said "Gust!" while Tai simultaneously started to flap his wings, creating a gust which knocked out the caterpie mid charge. The kid eye's started to water up as he took off running, his caterpie in his arms.

Gin shook his head and knelt down by the caterpie, and gave it his last potion. As it started to stir, it tackled Gin. As he fell over, one of his empty pokeballs fell out of the bag and rolled away. The caterpie launched towards it, before Gin could even register what was going on. He heard a click, and saw the ball shake once. Twice. Three times. Then a beep. He had captured a caterpie. He opened the pokeball, and looked at his new team mate "Guess you are one of us. I'll call you Lily. Cause you are as adamant as a lily is bold in a pond." The caterpie gave a noise of agreement and then started to glow white. Gin and Tai watched as the Caterpie shape began to change. From the worm like creature into an polygon like shaped green shell. It was rather cocoon like despite the pyramid like horns on the side. It stared at Gin with happiness in its eyes. Gin picked it up and stared at it "Evolved already? That is awesome!"

"Not only are you a thief, but you are a bully! Beating up my little brother and then forcing that caterpie to evolve" a voice rang out as from behind Gin. "Not more crazy people…Dei is bad enough…" Gin said to himself as he turned around to see a Weedle flying at him. He stumbled backwards as Lily moved from his hands to the Weedle, combining harden and tackle, knocking out the poison worm fairly quickly before Gin could stand back up and get a good look at what the hell was happening. The kid with the broken nose was standing and crying behind another boy, who was cussing about his Weedle losing to a Metapod. Lily rocked back and forth and fell to her side. Adamant in fighting, but lacking the energy to do so.

"Lily return, you are in no shape to fight" Gin said, as he returned Lily to her pokeball. "Tai, finish this up" Gin said, as Tai used gust after gust on each weedle the kid sent out. The kid threw a rock at Tai, which was responded by Gin throwing a bigger stone at the kid. "Do not hurt Tai, or I will hurt you" Gin said. He was tired. He was getting cranky and he was still lost. He didn't need a gang of kids blaming and hurting his Pokémon. All he wanted was to nap. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was, for Gin had to fight the third brother. Gin had taken off, running what he thought was north, wanting to put as much of a distance as he could between him and those lunatics, but instead he ran right into the third brother, who had an army of caterpies at his disposal. Tai made quick work of them, whilst Lily stubbornly kept leaving her pokeball to tackle each caterpie in turn. Her adamant nature was making Gin not only worry she was pushing herself when she didn't need too, but also annoyed him. Not even Yuu was this stubborn. He was rash, attack first, ask later. But if Gin said retreat, he would. Lily kept going.

After beating the third brother, Gin was about to leave again when the fourth and oldest brother appeared. "You are strong" the boy said simply.

"I'm not strong, my Pokémon are. All I do is guide and care for them" Gin responded, wishing for nothing other than a long nap.

"That is why you are strong. Another guy passed by here. His Pokémon were strong. He was blind." The boy took off his hat, and held out a pokeball. "I have one Pokémon. My Weedle "Needle" against one of your Pokémon. If you win, I show you the right path out of here. If you lose, you hand over that Metapod." The kid smirked, figuring he would win.

"If I refuse?" Gin said, he didn't like the thought of gambling. Specially one of his new found team mates.

"All four of us against you. We will outnumber you and overwhelm you. Then we will take all your Pokémon" The kid said with a bigger smirk.

"Send out your weedle then" Gin said, as Tai shifted on Gin's shoulder. As the weedle appeared, Tai took off from Gin's shoulder and sent out a gust. The weedle flew into a tree then climbed it.

"Needle isn't like the other bug Pokémon my brothers caught. He is my first Pokémon I ever captured, and he knows this forest as well as I do. Poison Sting!" The kid said pointing at Tai. Needle shot out like a dart from a different tree and struck Tai in the back. Tai rolled as he hit the ground, and some blood dripped down onto the ground. Gin ran over to Tai panicking, remembering what happened to Leroy. To his relief Tai stood back up and ruffled his feathers. He swayed a bit, and looked off color. The blood that marked his feathers was not normal either. Gin could tell Tai was poisoned, and that wasn't good. Gin couldn't return Tai either unless he forfeit the match. Tai and Gin both looked around. Needle was gone, once more into the tree's. But what tree. That was the problem. There were a dozen tree's. The shade's, the direction. Tai was poisoned, so he was getting weaker the longer he was affected by it.

Gin started to dig around in his backpack for something when he heard the rustling sound behind them. Turning, he saw a yellow blur shoot out from the tree and directly at Tai. Tai spun, blood spraying the ground as he flapped his wings quickly creating another gust. Catching Needle in midair, the weedle went flying backwards and against a tree. Landing hard on the ground. "Just end this already kid, Tai is poisoned and your Weedle is at its last breathe. Don't want to lose him do you?" Gin said as he pulled out an antidote he found at the bottom of his bag.

The kid stared at Gin and then shook his head. "I told you, Needle isn't like the other bug Pokémon. Look" The kid pointed at his Weedle, which was glowing white, spreading it's silk like string around it's body. Creating a cocoon. Evolving into a Kakuna. The Kakuna glistened, as it harden it's body and then shot out a String Shot towards Tai. Tai thinking quickly tried to fly off, but the sticky string got caught up and around his wings. Making flight difficult. A spasm from the poison also effected Tai, causing him to shake on the ground, vomiting and shaking terribly. Gin stared at the kid with growing anger, fists clenched.

Tai managed to force himself back up, staring with hawk like eye's at the Kakuna. Then with a sudden rush, Tai flapped his wings at the ground to propel himself upward, and then dive bombed Needle with a Tackle, crashing both of them into the ground. Then repeating the same tactic, Tai beat against Needle with his wings as he caused a third gust. Kicking up sand around them in a cloud form. Blocking what was happening.

Both Gin and the Kid waited in silence, though Gin seemed more concerned about the results then the kid was. Fists clenched, Gin took a step forward when Tai flew from the cloud of sand and landed meekly in front of Gin. With a "pid" sound, Tai collapsed. Exhausted and poisoned. The kid struck the air with a victory pose and yelled "I WIN!" But as Gin gave Tai the antidote, he replied "Look again. Tai wouldn't of flew towards me if he had lost, now would he?" the dust was settling by then, and you could see laying there was a knocked out Kakuna. Laying there motionless, eyes closed. The kid stammered as he ran towards his Kakuna, kneeling down next to it making sure it was alright.

"You killed Needle you jerk face!" the third oldest brother yelled at Gin, but then the oldest stood up with Needle in his arms, and said loudly "Needle isn't dead, you twat. Go get the potions from my bag, so I can heal Kakuna and this guy's Pidgey." The boy stared at his brother then took off to do as he was told.

"That was a good fight. Is your Pidgey going to be ok?" The kid asked, his tone was different. As though he was scared and relieved at the same time instead of arrogant.

Gin was patching up Tai's wound and making sure it wouldn't get infected and that the antidote had work. Tai had some of his coloring back, but he was tired. That much was obvious. But other than a good night rest, Tai looked like he would be fine. "Yeah, Tai will be fine. We both just need a very long nap." Gin replied yawning while the kid didn't reply. He merely looked at Needle, and if you could believe, was deep in thought. Gin however had more important things on his mind, now that Tai was alright. Like how a nap sounded really good right about now.

The third oldest returned and grudgingly handed Gin a potion, to which Gin used on Tai. Making sure Tai drank it all. Tai ruffled his feathers and flew upwards and onto Gin's shoulder. Gin smiled and said "The nastier the healthier the Old guy use to say" Gin said to Tai as he stood up and fixed his backpack back into place. He watched silently as the kid fixed up his Kakuna, and then yelled at his younger brothers to head home.

After they walked away, and towards what Gin assumed was Viridian City, the kid looked towards Gin and said "I'll show you the way out as promised, and I was right you know."

"Right about what?" Gin asked confused.

"That you are strong." The kid replied as he turned and started to walk away, Needle sleeping in the kids backpack. Tai ruffled his feathers again, and started to doze off as Gin followed the kid.

It was a long walk, but by the end of the walk the kid had kept his promise. "This is the route that will take you to the exit. Can't even get lost on it, since the brush is too thick to go through on either side. Good luck" The kid said and then added "I think it's time I grew up. I'm going to take Needle and go explore routes near Viridian and maybe even get to talk to Professor Oak. I want to take on the challenge. I hope to face you there one day. Good bye." The kid did not wait for a reply. Not even a handshake good bye. He simply turned and left. Vanishing into the brush.

After an awkward amount of silence, Gin said to Tai "What odd people…" Gin turned to go leave when a Pikachu stood in the middle of the route looking at him. Gin was about to send out Rose, in order to give her some training when Lily appeared out of her pokeball once more. "LILY!" Gin said annoyed, but before he could respond, Lily used tackle on the Pikachu which retorted with a tail whip. After a few hardens, tackles, and a few dangerous Thunder shocks, the Pikachu took off into the brush in full retreat.

Lily beamed with pride as Gin sighed. He seriously wanted to nap and he was tired from all the adventure in the maze of a forest he just had. But before Gin could return Lily to the pokeball, his Metapod glowed white, with a crack appearing down the back of it. A blob floated in the air, and then unfolded wings. Two antennae and bright eyes were visible as Lily evolved into a Butterfree. "Whoa, that is awesome. You are fully evolved Lily!" Gin said, quiet forgetting he was just mad at her for leaving her pokeball again, that he was tired and wanted a nap.

Lily smiled and flapped her wings around as she flew around Gin and Tai. Tai watched her like a hawk, and gave a squawk, to which Lily gave a giggle. Gin shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I could know what you guys are saying" When Tai ruffled his feathers and flapped his wings, beating Gin in the face with them Gin laughed and said "Or not I guess"

After returning his Pokémon to their pokeballs, Gin found a clearing outside of the forest. He could see Pewter City welcome sign about fifty yards in front of him. He laid down, staring at the sky as the sun began to rise. It seemed he spent a full day and night in that wretched maze. But now...now he was going to sleep, and then he would invest in a compass. Gin started to drift to sleep, dreaming of a white mouse like creature as it floated past and around him. Curious. Watching. Wondering. Then with a flick of its tail it was gone, and Gin saw that he was back home, watching the sun set. Something he enjoyed to do. Rolling over on his side, Gin smiled before going into a to blissful sleep.


	6. Rock On

Rock On

_For the matter of a fight; one must swim with the current. But the matters of doing something you believe in; stand like a rock. Those are the words I recall saying before the Battle. The battle that changed the world forever. The day that time seemed to stop. I remember it clear as I remember facing Red for the first time. But the words that haunt my sleep ring like a bell in the distance. Whispering it's chime across the fields of my mind. The last words Red ever said to me…"Remember my friend…after today there will be peace. But for every year it's calm. That is how many times worse the storm will be when it breaks. There always has to be evil, so that good can rise above it. Take care…" This peace has lasted sixteen years, and I'm waiting for it to break._

The days in the calm city he calls home are peaceful. Sometimes he heads to the mountains to feed the wild Pokémon, help dig for fossils or even take the kids from the school out for an adventure. Every day is peaceful. Every day is the same and he knows that nothing will last forever.

A man with dark skin, a light almond color with brown hair and narrow eye's and thick eye brows; stood on top of a Steelix, staring off towards the east, the sun rising slowly. The Steelix was a scary site to behold. With an astounding length of nearly fifty feet long and battle scars running all over its body; along with the shadows casted from the morning sun. It looked like it would rather eat you then protect you. However that was not the case. Brock and Darigaz were close. Close as they could be, ever since Darigaz was an Onix. Ever since Brock was given a baby Onix at the age of twelve by his father. This was before the Four started to test would-be trainers and regulate Gym Leaders. Taking away the "family" aspect and making it more political. Which was not cool. Brock didn't become a Gym Leader until he was 16. Handed down to him by his late father who died in an accident. Being a gym leader at that young of age had made him cocky. He was not easy to beat for new trainers. Darigaz and Nezumi were hardy Pokémon that faced very little defeat. It wasn't until he faced Blue that he became bitter since it had nearly killed Nezumi, but the fight against Red had changed him completely. Making him rethink what he was doing and why. So after the defeat, he went on to travel with Red. His life was never the same ever since.

Brock sat down and patted Darigaz's head. "Ok buddy, lets head back before he arrives." Brock said with a smile. _"Mhmm"_ Darigaz replied though to anyone else it would of sounded like "Steel" and turned and worked its way back to the gym. The original gym had been destroyed during the War. Attacked by Roxanne and her squad of fighters who snuck up from the north past the museum and started to destroy the town. Rounding up citizens towards the gardens. Lucky for Pewter City, Brocks younger brother Forest had been entrusted with Darigaz, Nezumi and Boj. All three of them stood up against Roxanne and her squad, defeating them after a very long three day fight. But the town was destroyed in the process and Boj nearly died, losing an arm. Brook had taken his other 6 Pokémon to War alongside Red, and was lucky enough not to lose any of them. He still woke up in sweat from some battles he had to fight in though. Nasty and dark fights, that was past the point of humane and into the realms of things only heard about in horror novels and movies…

Since the gym was also destroyed during the fight, it had to be rebuilt. This time the gym was into the side of the mountain edge that was found near the edge of town. The battle field was a football field in size and was half in the mountain length wise, half in the open with jagged boulders all around. A very good field for rock types. Allowed them to burrow either in the ground, throw rocks or have hiding spots. The two Dragonite statues that showed this was a legalized gym could be seen from atop of Darigaz. They were worn down from weather and the War, and one didn't even have a head. No one has beaten Brock since Red, so that was the last name on the plaque and they were dirty and rusted. Behind the Dragonites, was a building that was now more used as a house than anything else. A living quarters on the top that could see the battle field behind it clearly from the balcony. Whilst the first floor was big enough for Pokémon like Ezoc who was a baby Onix to freely rest and relax. The only exception to the size of the Pokémon that could be inside was Darigaz, who was scary big. It wasn't anything fancy; inside or outside. Just as simple building with a simple battle field cleverly built.

Leaping off of his trusty Pokémon, Brock landed gracefully and watched as his Steelix burrowed underground to do whatever it was Steelix's do down there. Brock assumed it was eat, since his Steelix kept growing. Brock heard his brothers voice from behind him yelling "Big bro, there's a lady on the phone!" Brock turned and smiled big "Ooohh…Nurse Joy asking for help again..with..um..yeah?" Brock replied. His interest completely atoned to thinking of Nurse Joy in ways that is not very nurse like. His face must of shown what he was thinking for his brother commented "…Why are you so perverted…" and walked inside.

Brock walked into the gym, walking through to French glass doors, and headed towards the phone at the receptionist desk where his brother hung out when he studied for school. His brother Forest use to want to be like Brock. A gym leader and very skilled fighter. But ever since Boj lost his arm due to lack of Pokémon doctors and surgeons, he started to study medical information, Pokémon anatomy and other medical stuff in order to become a world renown Pokémon surgeon. Brock was proud of his brothers choice and supported him fully. Even if his brother thought he was the biggest pervert ever. Brocks face still lit up with the thought of Nurse Joy in a very naughty outfit. He picked up the phone receiver and said "Hello. This is Brock"

"Hey." A female voice replied on the other end. He knew who it was without her even saying her name.

"Everything ok?" Brock asked quickly. He normally didn't hear from her. Not unless he was nearby or something bad was or has happened.

"Yeah. He is going to visit me soon. I can't wait!" she replied in a voice that was more girlish then he remembered her being.

"Send my regards. So far the peace is holding out, but I don't know for how long" Brock replied, thinking of all the trips to Mt. Moon to make sure there was nothing amiss going on over there. But he cleverly disguised it as adventures for the would-be trainers.

"Professor Oak said history is repeating. He sounded tired, like his age is finally catching up to him; not sure if he has lost his touch or not. So you may be facing off against someone soon…-…Gin and Dei I think their names were?" She paused before saying the names, as though in thought.

"Yeah I know, I got his message. I doubt it though...Gin has been at the pokecenter and Dei is in jail. Not very repetitive of history, now is it?"

"Wait…what? How do you get arrested in Pewter City?" she asked, sounding shocked. She should be. Getting arrested in this peaceful town was harder than you would think. Officer Jenny was a real softy, and would give anyone a second chance. So getting arrested was an achievement at the least.

"He didn't want to pay the fifty pokecoins at the museum so he ran in, ran around ever exhibit screaming remarks of wonder. They caught him when he tried to sneak in to see the Old Amber."

"…He sounds like an odd one…" She replied slowly.

Brock gave a chuckle "Yeah. Officer Jenny doesn't know what to do with him. She wanted to throw him in a psyche-ward because he won't stop singing 'Everywhere I go, bitches always know, that Charlie has got a weenie that he loves to show.' And no one knows who this Charlie person is…" He shook his head with a sigh "Professor Oak is going to pay his bail and asks that he not be charged for breaking and entry."

"What about the other one…Gin?"

"He entered the pokecenter. Gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy and fell asleep. That was two-three days ago. Still hasn't woken up."

"and here I thought only Snorlax's liked to sleep that much"

"Well, I talked to Mr. Pokemon. He said Gin is strange person. Preferring to remain relaxed and happy instead of being stressed in any shape or form. The more stressed he is, or the more on his mind; the longer he sleeps. So he might be sleeping off any bad feelings or worries he is having about facing me. I'm going to be his first Gym Battle, though I'd prefer to pop the cherry of a girl not a guy, but life isn't always fair."

"That sounded so wrong" Brock heard her reply with a giggle "Glad to see you are still a pervert towards girls though. Means what happened isn't affecting you as bad as before…Ever going to settle down one day?"

"I will, if you do" Brock replied with a mocking laugh. He hated it when she brought up that event. Even if she didn't go in detail. That event belonged in the past or as Red told him once when they were talking about each other's pasts one night during the war. _"I think I would rather dream of the future, then be stuck viewing the history of the past. The future is ahead and ready to be lit up, whilst history is behind us, in the dark and dreary halls of life." _Red wasn't always the brightest bulb in the chandler, but sometimes what he said hit things right on the mark. He always seemed to know what to say to help ease someone. Even reflecting on it helped. Brock knew his comment caused her to blush even though he couldn't see her. She hated it when she was teased about that topic and would often get violent if done in person. He still had the mark from the last time he said it in her presence.

"I am going to go. Let me know how it goes."

"Alright. Later"

Brock heard the click as she hung up on him and turned to look at his brother, who was reading a book as thick as a geodude is tall. "How fares your studying?"

"Would fare better if you would leave." Forest replied, never looking up.

With a glum look, Brock walked further into the building where his Pokémon were playing and resting. His Blissey was patching up and making sure Nether and Ezoc were ready for the upcoming battles. The Four made Gym leaders get specific level Pokémon, so that way they can accept any challenger on an level playing field. The more badges' you had. The stronger Pokémon the Gym Leader could use. Brock's strongest Pokémon consisted of a Swampert, Ludicolo, Crobat, Toxicroak, Forretress and Blissey. His Steelix and Golem were strong, but they disliked fighting after having to defend Pewter City. Nezumi was too wounded, with his missing eye and a large chuck of his shell missing so he would just sleep all day and watch the others train. Occasionally joining in. Darigaz just simply refused to fight, though him and Brock would always watch the sun rise together. Boj couldn't fight with his missing arm and now simply was the babysitter for all his siblings and didn't seem to mind it. Gave him something to do. Brock smiled as he watched his baby brothers and sisters playing over and with his Pokémon. Swampert making mud castles with the boys, ludicolo dancing around. He smiled to himself as he stood there and watched, wondering if they too had nightmares about the war. If he had nightmares, he can only image how bad theirs must be since they did the fighting against others of their kind and other Pokémon... he reflected the peace before and after the War wondering how long the threads of peace would hold up. The words Red told him echoing in his head as his brother yelled "Bro, you have a challenger"

Turning around, Brock saw a silver haired person wearing freshly cleaned clothing with four pokeballs on the strap of his backpack, the strap going from right shoulder to left waist. A pokeball logo that looked like dripping wet paint on his shirt. The kid stood as though he was relaxed and ready to go, but you could tell he was on edge. The laughter of children, the turning of the page, and even the dancing of his Ludicolo seemed to make him twitch and shift. It was as though his body was screaming 'I'm nervous, I don't want to be here' but his eyes were like rocks. The deep pools of emerald green were filled with the lust of adventure and victory. Now all that was needed was to get the kids feet wet, so Brock could tell if he would go with the current or if history is indeed repeating itself... _Good. This should be a good fight._ Brock thought as he walked up towards Gin and held out a hand. "I'm Brock, the leader of the Pewter City Gym. Your name and purpose?"

The kid spoke, holding out a fist instead of a hand, so he could fist bump instead of shake. _Odd._ Brock thought. Most people didn't change to a fist bump unless paranoid of germs. Brock secretly wished the kid would catch a Muk, just to freak out from the nasty buggers.

"I'm Gin, from Lavender Town. I am here to challenge you for the Boulder badge" The kid didn't sound nervous either. His voice was strong and kind. A voice a person would listen too. In all honesty, Brock could see that Gin was afraid. Probably afraid of failing, but had the courage to try it anyways._ I guess I'll see if Professor Oak has lost his touch or not during the fight_ Brock thought as he bumped his fist against Gins. "Challenge accepted. Do you have any badge's?"

"er…No." Gin replied awkwardly, as though he didn't realize he needed a badge to take this gym challenge, "Is that a problem…?"

"Not at all. This is normally the first gym new challengers take, however I have not lost in a very long time." Brock said with a smile, and he noticed that Gin tensed up at the statement that this would not be an easy victory. "I will explain how a gym challenge works." Brock continued on "First you face off against my rookies. Trainers who dedicate their time to the gym and to learn from that gym leader. I have one rookie who does not have any badge's either. Liam is his name. Once you start the challenge, you may not leave until you have either lost or manage to beat everyone part of the challenge, including me. So that means no running to the pokecenter in-between fights. It's long and grueling with high risks, but good rewards. Still want to take it?"

"Yes" Gin replied without a moment hesitation.

Brock smiled and started towards the back door. "Meet me on the battle field around back. I must find Liam and collect my Pokémon." Brock called Boj over from where he was sitting and said "Boj, please walk Gin over to the battle field. Forest, Ple-"

"Yeah yeah, interrupt my study to referee your match. Not the first time I've done this" Forest replied half way through the word please. Forest walked into the office to retrieve the blue and red flags and then followed Boj and Gin to the battle field out back. Brock watched them go before turning towards where his Pokémon where. Whilst returning Nether and Ezoc into their pokeballs Brock said towards Nezumi "You're in charge till I get back." And after Nezumi nodded, Brock walked out towards the back; noticing Liam was already out there and fighting Gin. Brock noticed that Gin was standing relaxed but observant. Like a chess player observing the board for his next move whilst his squirtle dodged a scratch from Liam's Sandshrew.

After Forest raised the red flag to signal that Liam had lost, Brock exited the building and made his way over to the blue side. Joyjoy had smiled and said, while following "I hope the darlings do lovely~" but to others it was just a merrily tuned "Blissey~", taking her medical kit along with her. She started right away treating Liam's geodude and sandshrew whilst Brock observed the squirtle. It had a scar over its left eye. _It seems they already know some hardship…and sadly the world probably only has given them a peak to what reality really is like..._ Brock thought sadly, glad he hasn't had to bury any of his Pokémon yet. But it was close call with a few of them. Specially Boj and Nezumi. Brock tried the best he could to prevent Pokémon death or serious injury at his gym, so Joyjoy spent a few years training with the Nurse Joy of Pewter City after the war. She learned how to heal during the war, but Brock wanted her fully prepared to take care of anything possible. So far so good in that aspect.

Gin was patting his Squirtle on the head giving it praise. Brock smiled as he held out a pokeball. "Clever. Using water Pokémon in a rock gym. But like I said. Liam is a rookie. I've been around the block more times than one has the right to be. Be prepared for the worse Gin, and don't get cocky just because you have a type advantage." Brock said as he sent out Nether. The Geodude smashed the ground with his fists as he appeared out of the pokeball giving a cry "GEO!" but to Brocks ears it was _"Bring it!"_

"Nether isn't afraid of water types. Just watch and see" Brock said firmly as Gin's Squirtle looked at the Geodude and smiled. Even Gin was smiling.

"Brock, hate to tell you…but Yuu isn't to be underestimated either" Gin said from across the battle field

"I know I am not to be underestimated…" Brock replied slightly confused

"…no..not You, but Yuu. Y. U. U. it's the name of my Squirtle" Gin replied, sounding as though he was expecting that kind of response.

"Oh. That is confusing. Anyways, this will be a two round fight. No switching." Brock said, trying to change the subject quickly. Gin nodded and Forest raised both flags and yelled "Begin!"

"Bubble!" Gin said loudly, pointing at Nether. Nether gripped the ground with both hands firmly and then using his strength, threw himself behind a boulder as the bubbles hit the ground soaking it. Yuu gave a growl and jumped on top of a short boulder nearby to get a better aim at Nether. But Nether and Brock trained to fight against water types. Though being hit by water was bad, Nether was trained to stick close to the boulders to avoid them and work his way closer. Luring his opponent into a trap.

So far so good. Brock crossed his arms, and smirked. Watching as Yuu kept using bubble at boulders, missing Nether as his Geodude launched from behind one boulder to the next. Working his way closer. It was a defensive plan. Rock types are good at defense. But suddenly Gin said "Bubble at the sky!" Brock stared for a second and then said "DEFENSE CURL! QUICK!" for Yuu aimed his bubbles at the sky, having them fall down like rain. Covering a wider area, so instead of hitting the boulder in one direction. It would hit the entire area. Dangerous for a rock type since the idea of using boulders as cover was not gone.

Brock had no choice but to watch as Nether cringed and flinched as the bubbles hit him while he curled up into a ball. Using his arms to protect his body. He could tell it was hurting his rock Pokémon and yet he couldn't do a thing about it. He was also impressed by the sudden change of tactics. It's similar to Red triggering the water sprinklers with his Pikachu's Thunder shock to weaken Darigaz enough to be effected by electricity. Brock decided he would change tactics as well. "Nether! Rock Tomb around yourself!"

Nether smashed the ground, forcing rocks to form around him, he was still tight. Trapping himself in the middle. But covered from the bubbles. Then Nether used Rock Tomb to force Yuu to move from his current spot. The turtle was rash enough to know when to dodge. Going left to right and front or back. The rapid amount of Rock Tombs altered the field as well. Allowing Nether more coverage. "Go Nether, Tackle!" Brock said, as Nether worked his way out of the rock tomb and launched himself like a bullet from a sling shot at Yuu.

Gin said "Bubble" and Yuu nodded. Taking and grabbing Nether as the Tackle made contact. The close range of the bubble attack was too close and it affected Nether badly. He gave a cry of pain as the water bubbles hit him in the face and then Yuu dropped Nether to the ground and retreated backwards a bit panting. The tackle did a lot of damage, but bubble did even more damage. Forest raised the red flag and said "Red Side wins the first round!"

Joyjoy ran onto the field as did Brock, to make sure Nether was going to be alright. Kneeling down Brock put a hand on Nethers head and said "You ok buddy?" to which Nether nodded meekly and said "Dude" to others it would be as though he said the last portion of his name, but to Brock it was dude. Nether hated to be pampered. Too much like his father Nezumi. The ground shook a bit, as Brock carried Nether over to the side while Joyjoy ran around in circles trying to get at him to heal him. "Darigaz, came to see your son fight?" Brock said as his Steelix came out of the ground, and curled up looking at the battle field. He gave a reply, staring at Gin and Yuu and said to Brock; _"I feel as though this has happened before…but it was me on the field"_

"Yeah, I know. Déjà vu. But at least there are no water sprinklers" Brock said with a laugh as he set Nether down on the ground near Darigaz and Joyjoy went to work patching him up so he would be good as new. Darigaz shook his massive head in response to Brock's statement as Brock returned to the blue side of the battle field.

"Good job Gin. Didn't expect you're Squirtle to be so rash with taking a hit" Brock said with a smile and then sent out Ezoc. The onix was small compared to others. But it was still only a few years old. It would grow large like his father hopefully. Even his mother was large for an onix. Probably why she mated with Darigaz. Other ones were too small and weak for her tastes. Darigaz stared at his son and then at Gin. Wondering what would happen.

Gin returned Yuu and said as he sent out a Mankey "Go Rose!" The mankey landed and then just as quickly as it was out of its pokeball it was clinging to Gin's face. Causing him to fall over, arms flailing. Brock sweat dropped whilst he heard his steelix laughing at the site. It took Gin a good five minutes to pry the mankey loose. While panting from being out of breath, he threw his mankey into the ring and yelled "Go cling to the onix!" The mankey nimbly bounced on its hands then onto its feet where it started to dance and clap. Gin sighed heavily as Forest, who was also laughing now said "Begin!" raising both flags.

"Tackle!" Brock said loudly, to which Ezoc took off like a train right at the Mankey. The mankey danced to the left and dodged the tackle, causing Ezoc to crash into a boulder. The boulder shattered as Ezoc rose and looked around. The giant stone snake looking for the small monkey. Then suddenly Ezoc collapsed and hit the ground hard as the Rose used Low Kick. Gin smiled and said "She may be a pain and an odd ball, but she can pack a punch"

Grinding his teeth, Brock had Ezoc use his tail to clear the playing field, but his onix couldn't move. "…What?" Brock said confused and then he noticed the field was muddy from Yuu's bubbles. He grumbled and asked "Did you plan that? Figuring rock Pokémon would have a harder time moving in mud then on dry ground?"

"yeah, I wasn't sure if it would work. But I figured it was worth a shot. Glad I went for it. Low kick!"

His mankey was dancing on a nearby boulder when she jumped onto the ground and using the mud, slid her foot into the side of Ezoc, causing his onix pain as it slide into the mountain side. Rocks from the ceiling fell on top of his onix as Brock watched speechless. He couldn't believe he lost. Granted he's opponent had type advantaged Pokémon, but still. They were undertrained. Not to mention that the first fight went on longer then the second one. His comment that life isn't fair seemed to bite him in the ass as Forest raised a flag and yelled "Red tea-"

Darigaz gave a roar as he raced towards the pile of rocks. Ignoring the mud as a high level Pokémon such as himself should, and started to clear the rubble. Unburying his son only to find that there was a giant hole. Brock smiled and said "This isn't over yet! Tackle!" Brock yelled loudly as Ezoc, who had dug a hole right as the stones fell on top of him came shooting out of the ground like a runaway train. Hitting the mankey hard. Brock watched as it flipped and spun in the air, blood coming out of its nose seemingly unconscious. The mankey landed on the ground hard. Covered in mud from the landing, it laid unmoving. "…Rose.." Gin said, barely audible even though there was an eerie silence following the tackle. "_Not over till they close their eye's for good_" Darigaz said as Ezoc breathed heavily, watching the mankey. It's tail twitched as Forest was about to give blue the victory. Before Forest could finish his statement the Mankey had flung a wad of dirt into his face. Brock laughed alongside Darigaz, whose throaty laugh shook the ground. Brock watched as his brother stumbled and Gin said "Don't scare me!" his voice seemed relieved. Brock was also glad that the mankey was not killed and then said "Let's finish this. Tackle!"

Ezoc gave a roar as he charged again, faster this time due to the mud. The mankey used the mud to its advantage and slid under Ezoc and low kicked one last time for victory. Ezoc fell down, and breathing heavily did not get up again. Joyjoy came running onto the field as Forest sputtered "REDWINS" as fast as he could so he could not be interrupted again. Darigaz nudged his son with a gentle push of his nose and then went underground.

It happened fast and quickly, but that is how it happens in the heart of a battle. Could last bitterly for hours, or not even a minute. Anything was possible. Brock walked over to Ezoc and put a hand on it gently. It looked at Brock and said _"Sorry…I lost"_

"It's fine. You did well. Learn from defeat and you grow strong. Sulk in it, and you grow weaker." Brock smiled and then turned towards Forest. "Please call Nurse Joy and ask her to come visit us, so she can make sure Ezoc and Nether will be perfectly fine." Forest nodded and headed inside, with Boj close behind. Brock turned his attention towards Gin, who was trying to pry himself, loose from a very tight hugging clinging Mankey. Finally he just returned her to her pokeball as Brock smiled and said "She seems to like you"

"A bit too much" Gin replied sullenly

"No. It will be never enough. Never take them for granted." Brock said harshly. He didn't like to hear that from trainers. It always reminded him of the War.

Gin looked shocked and then nodded "You are right. I'm sorry. Just not used to her quirky behavior"

"It takes time to get use to your partners. But once you do, there will be no one closer" Brock said with a smile and held out a boulder badge for Gin to take. "I believe this is now yours. Congrats on the victory. Your name will be added to the plaque. Right under Reds name"

Gin blinked a few times as he reached out slowly for the boulder badge and then said with a shocked face "You haven't lost since…You faced Red!"

"Yeah, he and I are good friends. Now hurry up to the Poke-center so Yuu and Rose can rest up. They fought very well." Brock held out a fist, to which Gin bumped with his fist and said "Yeah…still can't believe it though…thanks for the fight. Later"

"Good luck" Brock said as he waved and watched Gin go. Smiling, Brock walked over and returned both Nether and Ezoc to their poke-balls and handed the poke-balls over to Joy-Joy. "Make sure to give these to Nurse Joy when she gets here." Joy Joy nodded and replied merrily "Alright Love~" and she bounded off towards the building to wait for Nurse Joy.

* * *

Sometime later in the day, while Brock sat on top of Darigaz. Watching the sun set, Brock pulled out a black phone from his pocket and dialed a number quickly with his thumb. He held it to his ear and waited for the person to pick up. After a few rings, a female voice answered "Hello?"

"I lost" Brock said, not sounding sad or disappointed about it.

"Barely?" she replied, sounding tired. As though she had just got done doing something.

"No, he had a plan from the start. But his Pokémon need to be trained more. If he was not good at strategy, they would have lost. Completely under leveled."

"Hopefully that changes by the time he gets through Mt. Moon" She replied, and then there was a pause and a giggle.

"Just know; the Professor has not lost his touch. Tell Red I said hi and to use protection" Brock replied with a wicked smile and hung up as she started to yell out denial and death threats.

"_Strange day" _Darigaz rumbled after a while of just being there in silence.

"Yeah, but it means that the storm is about to rage" Brock replied slowly, deep in thought.

"_We survived the first storm." _Darigaz replied, shifting his body to be more comfortable.

"Barely, I nearly lost you, Nez and Doj." Brock said gently, not wanting to think of what would have happened if he did lose them. They sat there in silence. Watching the sun set, Pidgeys and Spearows flew by and towards the forest for the night. The sun was fully set when the phone rang.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special what behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Brock dug his phone out of his pocket with difficulty since Darigaz was shaking his head with disappointment at what the ring tone was and answered it:

"Hello? …-… "Yeah; finished already? …-… No I'm not mocking you… -…Yeah…I know. We will be ready. Think it might go to that extreme? ...-…Ok. See you soon"

Brock hung up and then sighed. "Let's go home, I'm suddenly tired." Now he knew why Professor Oak seemed tired. He dozed off as Darigaz made his way back to the gym.


End file.
